Boston Your My Home
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: Tori goes off to college all alone in a new city. what is going to happen? please review...title change orginally careless whispers
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST VICTORIOUS FANFIC- I DO SHIP BORI...BUT WITH THIS STORY I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT BETWEEN THEM UNLIKE THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE READ ON HERE. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. I REALLY LIKE HOW IT TURNED OUT WHO KNOWS WHAT IT MAY LEAD TO LATER. ENJOY :)**

Beck walked in the doors with Olivia on his arm. They kissed as they walked to her locker; they have been dating for 3 weeks.

He and Jade broke up 3 months ago. She ended it –thank goodness- I don't know if I could have handled it if it were the other way around.

What happened was Jade was tired of being jealous of every girl who even looked in the direction of the hall where he was standing.

The poor girl Ashley –a sophomore- was standing by the vending machine trying to decide what she wanted to drink when her quarter fell. As she began to rise she had bumped into Beck. He didn't seem to care that much but Jade flipped "oh wow that was original." She began to clap her hands "props to being able to touch my boyfriend, way to have that all planned out dropping your money at that exact moment."

"Jade…" Beck said

"I...I'm so sorry it was an accident," Ashley began to stutter. "I didn't mean to touch your boyfriend I was just getting something to drink and you know what I'm not thirsty anymore." She ran down the hallway, you could hear her sobs as she turned the corner.

Beck just looked at Jade.

"You know Beck I can't keep doing this…" Jade started.

"You think…." Beck interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me I'm not done. I love you really I do but I am losing my mind." There was a long pause just staring at each other. Finally Jade spoke in a whisper "I can't do this anymore" she kissed him and walked out the doors.

We were all completely silent. We were waiting to see what Beck was going to do. Beck looked at the doors and then at his feet and walked in the opposite direction.

Andre, Cat, and I just stood there. We were standing and talking by my locker when it happened. We couldn't believe it, I mean come on Beck and Jade fight all the time, but it never ended like that all calm.

We didn't know who to follow first. Now Jade and I have never been close but I knew I couldn't let her go through this alone. Cat and I looked at each other and raced out the door. We found Jade sitting on the upstairs stage in the asphalt café. She wasn't crying or cutting anything just sitting.

I climbed the stairs first "Jade?" I whispered. She looked up at me and said "hey Tori."

This was weird but I looked past it "can I sit with you?" Cat looked at me worried; I quickly shook my head to tell her just to sit. "Jade do you want to talk?" Cat asked.

"No"

I chime in "well that's fine we will just sit." We sat in silence for 5 minutes. None of us even mentioned that we were missing class. Thinking of class I hope Andre was able to catch up with Beck in Sikowitz class.

Jade finally stood up "you know I don't need you here with me. I'm fine, I broke up with him remember." Cat stood up first and gave Jade a hug.

I pulled myself up "I know you may not need us but we want to be because even though you dumped him it still can be hard." We stood in silence, Cat still holding onto Jade. I could see Jades eyes begin to water "I couldn't do it anymore. Always trying to make sure he was faithful to me. I trusted him really I did I just didn't trust all those girls." She leaned into Cat who was rubbing Jades shoulders. "We could all see you trusted him and you loved him very much, everything will be all right," I walked over to her and we all hugged.

As the girls ran after Jade I went looking for Beck. Since he is never one to skip class especially acting class; so I knew that was where he was going to be.

"Dude" I called to him

"What?"

"What?" I say to him "why didn't you go after her?"

"Why should I? She doesn't trust me and man you know we fight all the time now. Why would I want to go back to that?" Beck took a seat. We were in class 5 minutes early, it was still break.

"Do you still love her?" I ask while I turn a chair around to sit myself.

"Well yeah but…" Beck started to say when I jumped in "well isn't that enough?"

"Not this time. It is over I'm done, she is done and I am done talking about it."

Now 3 months later here we are watching Beck make out with someone else. Olivia was nice but she was off –not off like Cat – but sometimes she would just be day dreaming as someone was talking to her. They have been only been going out for 3 weeks but it seemed she didn't realize that she was just the rebound.

Jade and I went on a couple double dates together, this one time we went on a blind date that Cat set up. They were brothers, she had just left one little bit of information about them, they were conjoined twins. And to add to the evening their girlfriends showed up. Let's just say that it didn't go very well.

Jade and I started hanging out more and more she didn't seem afraid that I would go after Beck, even though I did have a slight crush on him. Jade is really cool we go to these performing art shows every weekend. One time threw a showing of a girl who just sat on a chair and had oil repeatedly dropped on her. We left early.

Beck and Olivia came up to us "hey guys"

"Hi" we all said simultaneously.

"What's everyone doing?" Olivia asked.

"Washing kangaroos" snarled Jade then she winced a little. She didn't mean to be rude to Olivia because she didn't want to be that ex-girlfriend, but Olivia was dumb. "Tori and I are telling them about the one act play we wrote about washing kangaroos." She glared at me and I did the worst Australian accent ever "that's right mates my kangaroo needs a washing." I quickly smiled a nervous smile.

Beck smiled "sounds fun, you may need to work o that accent though Tori. I can help you anytime." He grabbed Olivia's hand "come on Liv I'll walk you to class."

"What was that?" Jade looked at me.

"What you were the one who put me on the spot I can't help that I can't do an Australian accent."

"Yeah that was really bad" laughed André.

"No when Beck said you could ask him for help anytime?" I shook my head "I don't know maybe because we are friends and he knows a hundred accents and he could clearly see that I suck, maybe he really believes we are doing a play about kangaroos."

At that precise moment Sikowitz walked by and said "well you are now that sounds stupendous. We will hear it in class this Friday. Now where is my coconut milk?" and he walked away.

"Aw man" Jade and I whined.

_**Writing a play about washing kangaroos with Jade…**_

_**Mood: jumpy **_

"Well the words are done, now we need to practice" we were in my living room on Wednesday.

"How did you get us into this Vega?" Jade moaned.

"Me? You were the one that started it and it's not my fault Sikowitz likes washing kangaroos. I just know I can't do the accent." I flopped on the couch.

"Well you better learn and don't go to Beck for help. I'm leaving by the way" and she left me leaving me to find out how to do an Australian accent alone.

Trina called from the kitchen "just call Beck. You know next to me he is the most talented."

"Yeah Okay Trina" I rolled my eyes, but she did have a point. I grabbed my phone.

"Hello" I heard on the other end.

"Hi Beck it's me Tori, I was wondering could you help me with my accent I need to perfect it by Friday?"

"Sure I'll come over right now. See you in 10 minutes." Beck hung up the phone.

A knock came at the door I knew instantly who it was "come on in Beck it is open." I was running around trying to get snacks together. He walked in "Hey Tor, how's the play coming?"

"Good actually we have all the words finished now I need to practice my accent so I don't make a fool of myself," I laughed. He laughed as well as he sat down "so what I used to do was start with a British and work my way into Australian when I felt more comfortable with it, 'now I can smoothly start talking like a good old bloke from down under'."

"Ok how is this? 'My kangaroo needs a wash can you help?" I tried his technique. By the look on his face I knew it wasn't very good. "Umm…try again" he tried not to laugh.

We went over and over it again and again finally for doing it for what felt the 400th time "hey mate my kangaroo needs a wash…" I jumped of the couch "I did it that time I did it!" Beck clapped "awesome way to go" he leaned in for a hug; I was so excited I didn't even think how it would make Jade feel I hugged him back. "Beck you are an amazing teacher, you're the best," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't mention it Tori I knew you could do it with practice. But I have to get going it's already 10:30 and I promised Olivia I would call her at 11 when she goes to bed. See you in school tomorrow."

"See ya" I called as I closed the door behind him. Know how am I going to tell Jade how I learned to do an accent?

Finally it was Friday the day to get this damn thing over with. Sikowitz introduced us and we did what started out to be fake play about washing kangaroos, to be honest though it wasn't that bad. When it was over the whole class clapped, Beck came over to me and said "way to go with accent I told you could do it, did you do it the way I told you?"

"Yes thanks" I smiled. I looked over at Jade she didn't really have an emotion on her face she just looked at me and sat down. The bell rang for lunch, Jade and I sat together "you just had to go to him for help?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" I asked defensively.

"Stink" she said bluntly. We sat there for a moment "sorry I know it was wrong of me to ask you not to ask for his help I mean he is super talented. And having you do a crappy accent would of made the whole thing worse."

"It wasn't so bad I had fun on it" I giggled. Beck and Olivia came over to sit with us but this time Olivia walked right on by and Beck was the only one who sat. "Where is she going?" I point to the disappearing Olivia.

"Oh she wanted to sit with her friend today that's all" he looked down at his tray. "The play was just a little short of amazing ladies just saying." He smiled his amazing smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you." I lightly punched in the arm as an only a friend would do. He gave me a strange look when I did that, then he turned to Jade "I really liked your words; you are just so talented like that."

"Thanks" was all Jade said, but inside she was jumping she had never really gotten over Beck. She just hid it very well from everyone if she didn't tell me I would have never guessed it. Lunch bell rang time to go to music, I am in that class alone so I said goodbye to Jade and Beck and told them "I'll see you guys later."

The end of the day is my favorite part of the day, don't get me wrong I love HA, but it is nice to have the end of the day to look forward to so I can go hang out with my friends and have fun. I was standing at my locker making sure I had all the books I needed for this weekend, when Beck walked over "hey Tori."

"Oh hi what you up to?" I asked. "Nothing much, hey do you want to come over and watch a movie tonight, my parents will be away so I have the whole house to myself." He was leaning on the lockers looking me directly in the eyes. "I don't know let me see if I am doing anything" I pulled up my phone and slightly turned I didn't want him to stare at me. I noticed that I got a text from Jade _'hey Vega I can't make it tonight to the show, I have to go see my grandmother ugh she is such a old hag tried to get out of it my rents forcing me, guess she is dying whatever. I'll call you tmw.'_ "Oh my God" I said aloud. Beck turned with a concerned look on his face "what is everything ok?" I stared at my phone and tried to collect my thoughts "um yeah just got a text from Jade that's all" I didn't tell him about her grandmother dying not because I didn't want him to know I just didn't know if she wanted me to tell anyone. I quickly text back _'omg I'm sorry, don't worry about it we can hang out tomorrow.' _I twirl around to look at Beck "looks like I am free" I smiled. "Great come by around 7" and he pulled me into a hug.

I pulled into his drive way at 6:58, I am a punctual person, I was a little nervous not sure why though I hung out with Beck quite often but never quite alone. Now that I think about it why am I here? Why isn't he hanging out with Olivia? I'll have to ask him. Maybe she is here maybe she has a cute cousin that they are going to set me up with. I giggled at the thought of it. I rang the doorbell now thinking that this was a set up. Beck answered the door and gave me another hug, he is very huggy today. He leads me into the family room which is huge! They have 70" flat screen which is hanging over the largest fireplace I have ever seen. Next to the fireplace were the gaming systems and the DVD/blue ray player. In the middle of the room was a big blue sectional; around it was a pool table, a foosball table. "Oh my goodness tell me why we don't hang out your house?" I playfully shoved him. I walked over to the foosball table "I bet I can beat you want to play?"

He walked up behind me and grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear "you're on." The score was 3-3 "next shot is the winner" I called. "Winner gets to decide what movie we are watching" Beck added.

"Score! I win." I started to do my winner dance, Beck just laughed at me and went to sit on the couch, I followed. I suddenly remembered to ask about Olivia "hey where is Olivia tonight?"

"We broke up" he said it so nonchalantly. "What why?" I couldn't say I wasn't glad because 1 she was annoying and dumb and 2 maybe this meant that he and Jade could get back together she really had gotten better at dealing with her anger.

He shrugs "she could tell I liked someone else and she wasn't very smart." He laughed at the last part. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and a slight hope "you like someone else?" He crept closer to me. "yes I do" he bent forward and he kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to go deeper into the kiss. Abruptly I stopped it though. Beck looked at me in bewilderment "is everything ok? I thought you…" I stopped him in mid sentence "I can't do this to my friend." I got up "you know I think I am going to go." He was looking at me with a dazed look on his face, I swivel around to face him again "I am only a friend I'll see you on Monday" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and let myself out. I cried when I got to the car. Beck was everything I wanted and he was also everything that Jade wanted and I couldn't and I wouldn't do that to her.

Next night I was out to dinner with Jade, I decided to tell her that Olivia and Beck broke up. "Really this could mean we can get back together" she had a slight hint of a smile. "Don't rush into anything have him come to you don't be the chaser." I was trying to give advice about it without sounding like it won't happen. She nodded in agreement "you know Tori; you aren't as annoying as I thought you were."

I smiled "thanks I guess. And you aren't as scary as I thought you were." She glared at me "but I promise I won't tell anyone that" I laughed. I was happy with the decision I made my friendship with Jade is way more important than messing it up for a guy. Who knows maybe in the future it will work out between us but right now I'm sticking with being a friend to those who need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was supposed to be just a one shot, but more of the story came to me so I am continuing on with this story. And you may have noticed this story is mostly in Tori's point of view. It may go into others but I won't be putting whose name it is above the paragraphs like others (I personally hate that) I will make a mention of who it is with the surroundings. I really hope everyone likes it. **

Wow I can't believe it my years at HA are over. Senior year flew by, graduation is in 2 weeks. It feels like it was just yesterday I came here, I have met and done amazing people and things.

Today is the last day seniors are in school there is a big show that we are putting on for the rest of the school to say goodbye. I'm doing a song with Andre; all the seniors are doing one big finale song together, but it is not as good as the song Andre and I wrote called "RAIN PLAY" I'm so excited about it.

So much has changed over senior year. Jade and Beck broke up –they didn't even try again which made me a little sad because I knew how Jade felt about him. She and I had become very close, but it did make me slightly happy because even though I said no to Beck before I still had a crush on him. Andre and I tried to date it made sense, but we decided that we are more like brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. So we are just friends. And my goodness Cat and Robbie finally got together; he ditched Rex and got a girlfriend. They are so cute, but it's Cat so of course it will be a cute couple.

"You ready for the show?" The sound of Andres voice stirred me out of reminiscing. "Yes I am so excited" I was sitting on the stairs and he joined me. "Do you want to practice one more time?" he asked. "Sure" I smiled; we head to the black box theater.

1, 2, 3 Andre mouthed to me from the piano –it is a slow ballad. I start:

"_**I waited for you**_

_**All day and night**_

_**You left me there in the rain**_

_**Waiting and waiting and waiting for you to show**_

_**I should have known better, I should of known, I should have known**_

_**They all told me to stay away**_

_**But I couldn't I knew there was something, something about you."**_

**Andre joined me for the chorus then he had a solo afterwards:**

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

"_**I'm so sorry what have done**_

_**You were the greatest the greatest the greatest thing that I ever had. **_

_**I have only myself to blame, no one else no excuses just me. **_

_**There is something about you that makes me want to want to be the man for you"**_

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

"That was amazing." I smiled to Andre. "This is going to be so sad, our last performance" I started to sniffle. Andre put his arm around me "girl you know we are going to be performing together for a long time." I leaned on his shoulder "you know you are the best" he smirked and chuckled "oh I know." This made me laugh.

"Well we better get going to our last class with Sikowitz, and then it's off to the show." I lead the way. Sikowitz class was so sad, but still fun. "Beck please join Andre and be wild animals. Andre you are a lost zebra and Beck you are a hungry lion pretending to help but really planning on eating him. And go!"

A: "aw man I'm a lost zebra I need to get home"

B: "zebra how did you get lost?"

A: "I was chasing a tail that was behind a tree. I kept circling it but it always got away. I finally got it when I realized it was me, and that's when I noticed I was lost."

The class laughed.

B: "you were chasing your tail? I will help you get home follow me."

A: "I don't know, you're a lion and I'm a lost zebra."

Now the class was in stitches none of us could stop laughing.

B: "don't worry I'll get you back." He turned to the class and winked.

A: "well okay."

B: "good." And he licked his lips.

Just then the bell rang and the whole class applauded. "I totally believed you were a lost zebra" Sikowitz said.

We were off to the goodbye show in the theater. Jade and Cat did a duet they sang an amazing cover of 'love_ you like a love song' _originally by Selena Gomez. Robbie did a ventriloquist act, he had ditched Rex, but he had new puppets for only shows.

Beck did a monologue from Antony and Cleopatra

_**ANTONY:**__** "All is lost! **_

_**This foul Egyptian hath betrayed me: **_

_**My fleet hath yielded to the foe, and yonder **_

_**They cast their caps up and carouse together **_

_**Like friends long lost. Triple-turned whore! 'tis thou **_

_**Has sold me to this novice, and my heart **_

_**Makes only wars on thee. Bid them all fly; **_

_**For when I am revenged upon my charm, **_

_**I have done all. Bid them all fly, begone. **_

_**O sun, thy uprise shall I see no more. **_

_**Fortune and Antony part here, even here **_

_**Do we shake hands. All come to this? The hearts **_

_**That spanieled me at heels, to whom I gave **_

_**Their wishes, do discandy, melt their sweets **_

_**On blossoming Caesar; and this pine is barked, **_

_**That overtopped them all. Betrayed I am. **_

_**O this false soul of Egypt! this grave charm, **_

_**Whose eye becked forth my wars, and called them home, **_

_**Whose bosom was my crownet, my chief end, **_

_**Like a right gypsy hath at fast and loose **_

_**Beguiled me to the very heart of loss. **_

_**What, Eros, Eros! **__**[Enter Cleopatra.]**__** Ah, thou spell! Avaunt! **_

_**Vanish, or I shall give thee thy deserving **_

_**And blemish Caesar's triumph. Let him take thee **_

_**And hoist thee up to the shouting plebeians; **_

_**Follow his chariot, like the greatest spot **_

_**Of all thy sex. Most monster-like be shown **_

_**For poor'st diminitives, for dolts, and let **_

_**Patient Octavia plough thy visage up **_

_**With her preparèd nails. **__**[Exit Cleopatra.]**__** 'Tis well th' art gone, **_

_**If it be well to live; but better 'twere **_

_**Thou fell'st into my fury, for one death **_

_**Might have prevented many. Eros, ho! **_

_**The shirt of Nessus is upon me; teach me, **_

_**Alcides, thou mine ancestor, thy rage. **_

_**Let me lodge Lichas on the horns o' th' moon **_

_**And with those hands that grasped the heaviest club **_

_**Subdue my worthiest self. The witch shall die. **_

_**To the young Roman boy she hath sold me, and I fall **_

_**Under his plot: she dies for 't. Eros, ho!"**_

He was amazing the whole theater was standing clapping I saw some of the girls had tears in their eyes, it was so moving. It was finally mine and Andre's turn. The lights were off when the music started, all you could hear was Andre's piano. My que came in "_**"I waited for you**_

_**All day and night**_

_**You left me there in the rain**_

_**Waiting and waiting and waiting for you to show**_

_**I should have known better, I should of known, I should have known**_

_**They all told me to stay away**_

_**But I couldn't I knew there was something, something about you."**_

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

"_**I'm so sorry what have done**_

_**You were the greatest the greatest the greatest thing that I ever had. **_

_**I have only myself to blame, no one else no excuses just me. **_

_**There is something about you that makes me want to want to be the man for you"**_

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

"_**I was alone until you came into my life**_

_**You made me smile even when you weren't around.**_

_**You're like the rain unpredictable, but let's go play in the rain."**_

When it was over the crowd went wild. And I began to cry with joy.

Graduation came and went. Summer vacation was over it was finally the weekend for me to movie into school; I was going to Berklee School of Music in Boston Ma. I screamed when I found out that is where I was going, so thrilled and nervous. It is the first time I was ever on the east coast, and will be without my family or my friends. They were staying on the west coast, they were all going to the university of California, but Cat and Robbie were staying in Los angles but Jade and Andre were going up to Berkley. Not sure what Beck is doing he never mentioned that he got in anywhere, I just figured he would just start his career.

My mom and I flew out to meet my dad who had driven across the country with all my stuff. My apartment/ dorm was on St. Germain st. When we got there from the airport, dad had already set everything up "wow dad thank you so much how did you do all this?"

He kissed my head as he wrapped his arm around me "I arrived earlier than expected asked to do to early and they said yes. Your mother and I would like to take you out to dinner tonight, your first bean town dinner" he smiled.

I tilted my head "bean town?" This made him laugh "bean town is a nick-name for Boston." I nodded my head "so where are we going?"

"The Union Oyster House, it is the oldest restaurant in Boston. It is about a 5 minute walk from Faneuil Hall, which has a bunch of shops and restaurants that you would like. We will show you after dinner."

"Awesome I can't wait, let me shower and change and we can explore. I should learn how the subway works."

Mom cut in "here they call the subway the T and changing sounds like a good idea."

Dinner was amazing, I learned how to get on and off the T, super easy don't know why I was so nervous, just going to have to learn the map and remember my stops. We walked from the restaurant to Faneuil Hall; dad was right there was a lot there that I would like. I was walking around looking into windows when I bumped into someone "Oh my goodness I am so sorry" I looked up to see who it was so I could say sorry again but when I lifted my head I couldn't believe my eyes…

"Beck!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Beck Oh my God," I jumped him and gave him a hug. I tried to gather my thoughts "what are you doing here in Boston?" We were still holding onto each other.

"I'm going to school here. I go to Emerson. I moved in last weekend." Beck smiled down at me.

"That's amazing, that is right down the street from Berklee" I couldn't help but squeal. "I'm living on St. Germain st. where do you live?"

He ran his hand through hair "right on Boylston st. I live in the little building, is this your first night?"

I nodded "yeah my mom and I just flew in this afternoon. They are leaving tomorrow. So how was your first week in Boston?"

My parents came out of Crate and Barrel and saw me talking to Beck.

"Hi Beck, fancy seeing you here, you are going to school here too?" Mom asked.

"Hello Mrs. Vega, Mr. Vega, yes I am going to Emerson" Beck shook my dad's hand. "That's wonderful; well we are going to head to the hotel. We have an early flight tomorrow are you going to be alright getting home?"

Beck chimed in "I can take her home I live close by."

"Thanks son" my dad patted Becks shoulder. My parents kissed me goodbye "we will come by tomorrow to say bye."

It was only 7pm so we decided to walk around. August in Boston even at night was muggy. It was nice walking with Beck we finished walking around Faneuil Hall, we each got ice cream cones. We got back to the front, there was a horse drawn carriage, Beck nudged me "do you want to go for a ride?"

"Sure I've always wanted to go on one of these, where does this go?"

"Just around these blocks come on." He dragged me over "hey a ride please" he called to the driver. The ride was very pleasant we made small talk; I asked him why he didn't tell anyone he was going to Emerson.

"I didn't want to jinx anything" he smirked.

Just looking at his smile made me smile "I understand how that feels." I looked around and I noticed these beautiful lit up 6 towers "what's that?" I asked pointing.

The driver replied "that's the New England Holocaust Memorial; the 6 towers represent the 6 million people who lost their lives in the 6 main death camps. Normally I don't do this but would you like to get out and look at them?"

Beck and I both nodded "yes please." We climbed out, Beck turned around "we will be back in 2 minutes."

We slowly walked through, there was steam coming from the ground so you could see the names better. It was such an intense feeling as you read the names; they seemed to glare at me. One was Hana Brady; she was 13 died in Auschwitz. Another was Petr Ginz he was only 16 when he also was put to death at Auschwitz. They were only children who didn't do anything to anybody. I began to cry, Beck took my hand, but he didn't say anything because I knew he had tears in his eyes.

We were making our way to the end of the columns more names; I couldn't handle it, so many names of innocent people who were only put to death because of their religion. Jura Soyfer put to death in Buchenwald, Helena Nordheim put to death in Sobibar. Walking through there was so moving. We went back to the carriage I thanked the driver for letting us do that. "it was incredible. I had so many emotions all at once while I was looking at it."

We made it back to Faneuil Hall; Beck paid the man and gave him a nice tip. He wouldn't allow me to pay for anything not even half, even though I put up a fight he won.

It was now 9:30 so we walked to the T station and got on at Government Center and got off at Hynes and walked to my dorm. " it was so great bumping into you. I was really nervous because I was going to be all alone. But now I won't be" I hugged him.

"What are you doing after your parents leave?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to hang out with again and we can figure something to do?"

"That would be great. Can't wait" I smiled. Text me when you get back to your place."

"Alright MOM" he mocked, I slightly nudged him laughing. "do you want me to meet you at the airport and we can leave from there?"

"Sure their flight leaves at 9am so they need to be there for 7:30, so we are leaving here at 6:45 to try to miss the people going to work. I will let you know what terminal they are leaving out of."

"Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow Tori, goodnight" and he left.

I opened my door and noticed that my other roommates had arrived.

**A/N: THOSE NAMES ARE REAL PEOPLE WHO PERISHED DURING THE HOLOCAUST ONE OF THEM WAS EVEN AN OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST. **


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door and hollered "hello."

A head popped out the door across from my room. "Hi I'm Sarah, you must be Tori. It is so nice to meet you." She came over to shake my hand; she was only a smidge taller than me. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were light green.

"Glad to meet you too. Are you the only one who arrived?" I asked.

She shook her head as she said "no, our other roommate arrived but she is already in bed, she is from England so she is jet lagged. Her name is Dianna, she is nice. So where do you come from? I am from Connecticut."

"I grew up in Los Angeles" I smiled. We both sat down on the couch.

"Wow that's awesome" she said.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I asked.

"No I'm finally done thanks though. Well I am off I'm meeting my friend from high school; we are going out to KINGS tonight, it's a fancy bowling alley. Hey do you want to come?" She grinned.

I thought about it for a second I did have to get up early but this was my first time to go out with my roommate, I didn't want seem like a drag, but it was only 10 "sure sounds like fun, I just need to be back at least by 1 so I can sleep a little to get up at 5:30 to get my parents to the airport. Let me just freshen up a bit I'll be out in 2 minutes." I ran into my room changed my shirt to a more going out shirt, fixed my makeup and off we went.

Kings was a blast they had ten-pin bowling, and pool and the food was really good we got in around 1:30, we tried to be quiet since we knew Dianna was sleeping, but we were trying hard not to laugh at all the funny things we did.

I waved good night and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, we all shared a bathroom, but we each had our own room which was nice. I changed into my pajamas, texted my mom said I was home and said goodnight.

My phone alarm went off at 6 am, it came way too quickly I had an urge to snooze it but I fought it because I knew that my parents would be here at 6:30. So I got myself moving and got ready. I had just finished my makeup when the buzzer rang, I smiled to myself "oh I'm good."

I ran to the door "hello" I call into the box.

"It's us sweetie" my mom said.

"I'll be right down." I grabbed my bag; I threw my phone in and left.

"You ready to have us go?" my dad jokingly asked.

I smirked "yes, I hung out with one of my roommates last night and today I am hanging out with Beck, he is meeting us at the airport at 8. What terminal are you going to?"

"We are going to terminal E," my mom said. "I'm glad you hung out with your roommate, make sure you don't hang out with Beck everyday though you want to get to know more people, they will become your friends for the rest of your life" she warned, but no in a stern or strict way.

"I won't beside it's my first real day here and I'll be busier once school starts."

Dad was right the ride was very quick to the airport; we missed the mass of people getting on and off.

I had texted Beck which terminal to meet us at, he texted back that he would be there in 20 minutes.

"I'm starving" my dad blurted "do you want something from Dunkin Donuts?" he asked.

"Sure" my mom and I said simultaneously. I had only had Dunkin Donuts once; it isn't very big in LA.

We got our food and were sitting on a bench when Beck arrived; he already had a Dunkins coffee in hand. At the sight of him my parents got up they were going to begin to head to security. I could tell mom was trying hard not to cry, "Call me every day I love you."

"Good luck sweetie" my dad gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for everything I love you." I hugged them both again, I can't believe this will be the last time I see them until I go home for Christmas.

Mom pulled dad so she wouldn't cry. I waved until they turned the corner. I let out a big sigh and Beck wrapped his arm around me "it's going to be ok."

I sniffled a little "I know, but at least I am not completely alone." I smiled "so what's on the agenda today?"

He shrugged with a smirk "it's a surprise."

"Hmm alright, so where do we go from here?"

"Were getting on the shuttle to take us to the blue line, Come on" he grabbed my hand and led me to the exit. The shuttle was a quick ride. We got back on the train we took our seats in the corner. "so you're not going to tell me anything were doing today are you?" I asked.

"Nope."

The next stop was the aquarium; Beck got up and led me to the door. When we got to the street he directed e toward the aquarium.

I looked up at him "are we going to the aquarium?"

"not fully today, I'll take you another day. But there is something I think you will enjoy." He was holding my hand, and I liked it. It was so warm out, the ocean smelled amazing. We got tot eh front of the building, there was a big tank out front, in it were 6 harbor seals. They were so cute, they swam upside down, it was funny. "Aw they're adorable." I squeezed his hand.

"I thought you would, but come on were not done."

"Ok, can't wait till we come back here. Are we getting back on the train?"

"No were going to walk."

We set out on our little adventure wherever that was taking us. We walked along the harbor on Atlantic ave; we passed a very grand hotel. We crossed onto summer st and followed it all the way until we were at Washington st. "oh my" I said "look at all these shops I am definitely coming back here."

Beck answered "yeah this is downtown crossing, come on were almost there."

We headed down West st. and we arrive at Boston Common.

"Wow" I said as I looked around.

"It is noon, are you are ready for lunch?" Beck asked.

"Sure where will we eat?"

"Well here in park let's go to subway grab some sandwiches and eat here."

I clapped "that sounds like fun lets go."

Lunch was great, Beck pointed out his dorm. He showed me the frog pond where little kids were swimming. He showed me where there once was a huge oak tree which was used for hangings in the 1700's.

"How do you know so much about Boston?" I asked

"Well I lived here for a few years when my family first moved to the states from Canada, and I to become a citizen there were a lot of questions on Boston since it was such a major city during the revolution. It is just a very interesting city."

We crossed Charles st. and walked into the public garden. "And this is where the ducks in Make Way for Ducklings end up the go to the island in the middle of the pond." Beck pointed to the island "and over here there are the statues of the ducklings." We went over and we both took pictures of each other sitting on the different ducks.

"There is one more thing I want to show you here" Beck took my hand and leads me to the pond. On it were the swan boats that I read about when I was little.

"Oh I have always wanted to go on these." If I thought of Beck that way it would have been very romantic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I want to thank everyone who added my story to their alerts and for the reviews, seeing those really makes me want to continue.**

**Also sorry about long wait minor writers block but here it is :) **

"Oh my gosh Dianna how are we ever going to get through this class?" we were both in Jazz/Blues Vocal Ensemble with Improvisation, and right now we have to come up with our own song, which to be honest I was never really great at Andre always helped me. He was the songwriter in our little team, I miss him so much.

"Don't worry Tori we are going to great at this." She gave me one of her big smiles, which didn't make me feel better but we knocked it out.

_-Two weeks later - _

"Ahhh! Oh my goodness we got a 100, can you believe it." I was telling Dianna what we got, we started jumping for joy.

"You know what we are going to do we are celebrating on Newbury st. make sure you wear something nice because we are going to walk in to Burberry like we own the joint" she laughed and went to tell Sarah what we were doing so she could get ready as well.

While I got dressed I just had to call Andre to tell him. "Hi."

"Hey girl! How are you?"

"I'm great, miss you so much, but guess what?"

"Miss you too, what?"

"I had to write a song for my jazz/blues class and I got a 100!"

"I'm so proud of you, but now you don't need me to write your songs when you become a famous superstar" he said jokingly.

"Oh you know I will always need you, when are you coming to visit me? Jade and Cat are coming out over the Halloween weekend which is unbelievably in 1 week super excited."

"We'll see, but we are getting together over Christmas break." I could hear him smile through the phone.

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to go my roommates are calling me, we are going out to celebrate. So I will talk to you later. Bye Andre."

"Talk to you later Tori, have fun."

Now we didn't really buy anything in Burberry but we did strut our stuff in there, along with Armani and Gucci, though we did get back to the apartment with bags and bags from H&M around 9:30.

"Girls, I had so much fun" Sarah said "but I am exhausted so I am heading to bed." She waived night to us and disappeared into her room.

I couldn't contain my yawn "I'm tired as well; I am going to watch a movie in my room, night, thanks for a wonderful time." I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, I couldn't decide which movie to watch but then my phone went off, about 3 times. It was texts from Jade, from Cat, and from Beck.

Jade was asking about this upcoming week, she was flying in on Thursday and we were going to go to Salem. _"Hey Hun, so my flight comes in at 6:30pm when is Cat coming in?" _

I decided to read Cats message before I responded. _"Tor, Tor! So excited about visiting, I am coming in on Thursday that's when Jade said she was going figured it would be the easiest, my flight gets in at 7:00pm. See you in a week! Hehehe." _

I text her back _"super excited to see you as well, and that works perfect Jade is coming in at 6:30 ttyl."_

Then I text Jade _"hey, Cat just texted me she is getting in a half hour after you, so excited to see you guys we are going to have a blast!"_

Finally read Becks _"hi, Tori how are you? I know you have been busy but I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the Improv Asylum tomorrow night? We can do dinner beforehand. Let me know."_

I hadn't hung out with Beck in a while, we were both busy, and he is in a school production of King Lear he is playing Edgar. I can't wait to see it; the opening night is the weekend before Thanksgiving. This sounded like a lot of fun Sarah went on a date there and she said it was very funny. So I text back _"I would love to go out with you tomorrow, what time should we meet?" _

Buzz there goes my phone again first from Beck then Jade. I read Becks first _"The show is at 9:30 so I will pick you up at your apartment at 7 so we can go to dinner first." _

"_Sounds great can't wait." _

Jade only said sounds good to me. I finally decided to just watch How I Met Your Mother on Lifetime, and fell asleep to Barney saying "legend… wait for it…"

Finally it was 7 the day had dragged hate days like that. Beck had texted saying that he will be there with in 10 minutes. I was excited I hadn't seen Beck in what felt like forever and comedy shows were always fun. My doorbell rang, I hollered to the girls, "bye girls I'll be back later" and with that left. On the other side of the door Beck looked very handsome, my highschool crush on him returned, he was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and his leather jacket, but something was just wow. "hey" I gave him a hug.

"you look very nice" he complimented. "thank you, so I have a feeling this is going to be just like Sikowitz class."

He laughed "yes, except they don't serve coconut milk there."

We went to dinner at Pizzeria Regina it was the best pizza I have ever had. The resturant is so popular there was a line around the corner to get in, "this is amazing" I exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it. My buddies and I came here a couple of weeks ago, they were dying to get me to try it since I said I wasn't a big pizza fan, they told me it was because I never had good pizza, and they were right" Beck smiled as he took a big bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

"thanks for taking me here" I smiled.

The show was very funny the theme of the evening was "life before the sext" . I didn't stop laughing the whole time "oh my side hurts" I said as I leaned into Becks shoulder as we exited. "it's funny because it is true." He took my hand as we walked. It was very nice, we walked up and down side streets, passed Paul Reveres house, the old north church, then we stopped in front of Mikes Pastrys. "wait here I want to get something." Beck ran in, well waited in the semi long line while I just looked around, Boston was truly amazing, can't wait to have Cat and Jade here to show them everything. I have a special trip that they will just love espcially Jade. Beck came back while I was still in thought "penny for your thoughts?"

"oh I was just thinking on what I was doing when Jade and Cat come next week, that won't be weird will it?"

"no Jade and I are on good terms, we have been broken up for a year now. So what are you going to do with them?"

Before I could answer he knew what I was thinking "Oh Jade is going to love that, I don't know about Cat though but I think she will too."

I was amazed, "how did you know what I was thinking?"

"umm we are in the Halloween Central of the USA, Salem Ma, you can't get better then where the witch trials were." He laughed as he took my hand again, as we walked back to the T station.

"whats in the box?" I asked.

"dessert" was the reply.

"no kidding, I meant what kind."

"it is a surprise you will see on the train." He gave me a smirk.

We got on at Haymarket, since it was 12:30 the cars were empty, so we got to sit down.

"so are you ready for the best dessert ever?" Beck asked.

"sure, I have only had tiramisu before and I thought it was gross so I never had another italian dessert."

"well let your taste buds be in love" he opened the box and in it were two cannolis with chocolate chips.

"these look good." I picked one up and took a bite "Oh my gosh this is amazing." In less then 5 minutes we had finished them. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Beck said.

We finally made it back to my apartment around 1 "thanks for such an amazing evening." I leaned in to give Beck a hug but he kissed me instead, and this time I didn't stop him. It wasn't a long make out session, just short and sweet, perfect. " Goodnight Tori, I'll text you later."

"night Beck" I said trying to hold in my squeals as he walked down the stairs. I had to tell someone so I texted Cat.

"_OMG cat, guess what just happened!"_

Beep

"_What? "_

"_I kissed Beck, well he kissed me, we had just come home from hanging out, which now I guess was our first date. Do you think Jade will be mad?_

beep

"_OMG squeal, super happy for you, knew it would happen eventually, and no she won't be, she wanted to tell you next week but she and Andre are seeing each other now, so when she tells you act surprised. Kay kay."_

"_sure thing, and that is awesome, I'm not even upset by it at all. Well had to get that off my chest, it is a little past 1 here so I am going to bed. Ttyl love."_

Beep

"_kay kay, night Tori."_

Hmm Jade and Andre a couple, I like it, sort of explains why he was sort of weird on the phoen the other day, must of thought I would be jealous since we are best friends and we did try to date before. But in all honesty I am happy for them. And I am happy for me too.

**A/N hope you all like it and i apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes, my stupid computer decided not to have spell check work grrr. well here is till next time when we get a trip with cat and jade yay! also working on a crossover fic, should have chapter one posted somewhat soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Sorry for the wait working on my other story charmed victorious go check it out please ;). I am not thrilled with this chapter but I think it works. I know how I am going to finish this story. After this chapter there will be 2 more chapters. Now for my soapbox moment: everyone please go to fan forum .com /f50 click on the victorious campaign thread and become a "fan" so we can get a good forum to discuss this awesome show. Now I am off my soapbox thank you for listening. Now on with the story. Oh btw I am still trying to fix my stupid spell check..i apologize for any mistakes that may occur. **

I had one more date with Beck before Jade and Cat came. We went to the museum of fine arts, we went on Wednesday because it is free after 4pm. Being a college student free is key! I enjoyed it, my inner nerd really loved the Egyptian exhibit. When we got to the room with the exhibit of 'Gems of Rajput Painting' it is a collection of painitngs made for princes Rajasthan and the Punjab hills from around the early 1700's . The paintings represent four of the central themes of the time:heroic narratives, women and romance Krishna and Hindu devotion, and courtly life. As we walked through Beck told me the tales that went along with the paintings. His father had told them to him growing up, who had learned it from his father, it was a traditon in his family that he wanted to continue. It was all so interesting.

The whole time we held hands, this time we both knew it was a date.

When we entered the Beauty as Duty exhibit room, which was all about how women were able to still look amazing and fashionable during WWII Britain, Beck asked me ig we could be exclusive. I of course said yes. We shared a kiss, I couldn't of been happier. I had what I always wanted, I snuggled into his shoulder as we made our way through the rest of the museum.

Now I am waiting for Cat and Jade at baggage claim. Not only were they arriving within a half hour of each other, they were arriving at within gates of each other which meant same baggage claim, which is nice.

It was 6:30 Jades plane should be here, I checked the board flight B6 632 depart from San Francisco just arrived.

Ok so she should be here in about 15 minutes. This is when I am going to tell her about Beck and I. she is over him, I know it because she told me herself. It took her a while , about 6 months for her to realize that she didn't want him to come back into her life like a boyfriend, but of I was understanding and I was in no rush to date him either at the time, that was when andre and I thought that we should date. It was about 2 moths long and we just knew that we were not boyfriend-girlfriend material for each other. _**"it feels like I am kissing my sister" he shook his head after one of our make-out sessions. "me too" I shouted. "I mean not my sister but like my brother, it is weird there isnt that spark. Is it possible that people can be to close and not be able to date anymore." He thought for a moment before answering "I don't believe that, I believe that you and I are just not meant to be together like this. So do you want to go back to being just friends?" I smiled "yes please."**_ When I had told Jade about my break up she was there for me, even though I wasn't to upset by it since it was mutitual, it was still nice for her to care. That is when she told me about how she felt about Beck. But since I had just ended a relationship, and Beck and I talked about what happened in his basement, we decided it was best to just be friends and nothing more.

So even though on some level I knew it was ok with her that I dated him, it was still hard to tell her, but if she is dating Andre then it won't be so hard.

I heard a loud noise come down the way and then a shout "hey! Why don't you watch where you're going? We are all headed to the same place why is this a hard concept! And you, you are on a travelator, they go from flat to flat at 1 mile an hour, how can you mess this up? ugh get out of my way!"

And jade was here, she finally made it over to me. "hey Tori" she gave me a hug. "Sorry you had to hear that, people are just so stupid."

We grabbed her bags and walked over to a bench. "hey I have something to tell you…" we said at the same time. "you go first" I told her.

"ok, well since starting at school Andre and I have gotten really close, and we began casually dating, but not we are serious. I wanted to tell you in person since I know you are close and since we are not best friends. well there you have it. What did you want to tell me?"

"oh I am so happy for you guys, really I am. I wanted to tell you something similar. You know how Beck goes to school here in Boston and we've gotten closer and we are dating."

There was silence then she spoke "I am happy for you. Can you keep a secret?"

"of course I can" I leaned in.

"cat told me about you and Beck already, that's why I didn't know what to say at first, I already had my oh my moment. Don't get me wrong my oh my moment was that I was happy for you, I knew you guys always had a thing for each other."

I began to laugh.

"what is so funny" Jade frowned.

"oh I'm sorry. It's just that Cat told me about you and Andre before as well. I guess she wanted to make sure we didn't fight on our fun weekend together."

"my that girl can't keep a secret! So you are definatly cool with me and Andre?"

"yes I really am. I had my chance with him and it wasn't right, we didn't mesh right." We hugged "now I just wish this did't feel like some stupid TV show where all the couples swap all the time, you know I really hate that" jade said.

"hahaha, I know so do I but you can't help who you fall in love with. Lets go see if Cats plane has arrived yet." We got up to check the board but there was no need to because she was already getting her bags. "hi cat" we yelled.

"ahh!" she screamed as she ran over to us. "oh my peas I am so happy to see you guys!"

"I have an awesome weekend planned. Tomorrow we are taking a tour of boston on a duck tour. And then shopping at the prudential center. It is so amazign there. As for Saturday that is a surprise."

"yay! Sounds fun" cat smiled.

"lets get going, want to stop and get something to eat?" I asked.

"sure" Jade answered.

Cat sighed "oh my gosh yes please. I am starving."

We stopped at subway and ate on the way home. Friday was fun, cat loved when the duck boat went into the water. Jade liked the store 344, her style has really gotten less dark. Cat and I really liked the store free people. we all bought a bunch of stuff. "I hope I don't go over my limit at the airport" laughed cat.

That night we went to the atrium lounge, which is a piano bar, reminded me of the place where Andre and I sang "tell me that you love me."

"rise and shine" I called to them at 10 the next morning.

"ugh I'm up, I'm up" Jade moaned. Once we were all showered and ready I told them what we were doing.

"we are taking the commuter rail and going to salem for the day."

"Vega that is so awesome. I have always wanted to see where the witch trials were. Are we going on a haunted tour?" jade asked.

"we are doing everything, even the psychic fair."

"oh I love psychic" Cat squealed.

We arrived in salem around noon, everyone was dressed all out like witches. Cat bought herself a witch hat and wore it all day. We first went to the witch trial museum, some of the was figurines looked so real it frightened cat and I. Jade however was in seventh heaven. After that we went to the psychic fair, we all wanted to sit in with each other. Cat wanted to go first, so we let her. Her psychic looked the part, she had long black hair, a very flowy dress. She told cat that amazing oppurtunities were about to come her way. That her love life will flurish, and that she will hear wedding bells before she is 25. At this information Cat squealed "yay!"

I was next. My psychic had gray hair with a pixie cut. I opted for a palm reading over tarot cards. I held out my hand and the woman consentrated. "okay so your length is greater then your width." She bended my hand and fingers "they are moderately flexible." She rubbed my hands "very soft and supple." Still holding my hand "they are average size and you have many lines which is a full hand." She turned her to attention to my thumb "your thumb describes you ego. Medium, flexible, hmm."

Jade was losing patience "when are you going to start telling her something that we don't already know, because we can all see her hand?" I had to nod in agreement. "all in good time my dear" she smiled. She was done with my thumb and moved to my life line. "very clear and continuous, and very long. Joins with the head line that is also very clear and well defined."

We were all getting bored hoping it would wrap up soon, but at the moment she was still going. "your heart line is medium, starts at the edge of your palm mhmm." She studdied more "ends in a spray ok so what does this all mean you ask I'll tell you. You have a water hand known as the sensitive hand. You are affectionate, sympathetic person, kind hearted and compassionate. You are driven by your emotions, you are strong willed but not necessarilly being stubborn. Your ego is driven by your thoughtful and pensive nature. You tend to act more out of logic and reason rather then emotion. You are full of vitality and energy. You have a high likelihood of wealth and success. Like I said you are intense and rational thinkerm aware of your surrondings and quite perceptive. You seek romance and grand gestures in your realtionships. Keep an eye on your emotions don't bottle them up inside." She smiled now that she was done.

"thank you" I said.

"wow Tori" Jade said. "that was so weird everything she said about you was true!"

"I know I have goose bumps. What are you getting?" I replied.

"nothing I am bored of sitting here, that took forever. Lets walk around go to dinner and then it will be time for the tour."

"I didn't think it was to long" cat said.

"you fell asleep for 10 minutes. I woke you up when she was telling what everything meant." Jade pointed out.

"oh I was taking a cat nap, get it!" she laughed. "but the results were freaky. They were so you Tori."

"I know."

We got to browse the town a little more, had dinner at this quant little resturant and then headed off to the place where the tour met.

The tour started at 7 and was very spooky, Cat and I didn't let go of each others hands the whole time. We made it back to boston around 1. I texted Beck goodnight _"night babe love you."_

Beep _"love you too, did you and the girls have fun?"_

"_had a lot of fu. Got my palm read, freaky. Miss you."_

"_I'm glad, tell them I said hi, working all weekend on King Lear 3 weeks till show. Miss you too, I am free Monday want to go to dinner?"_

"_can't wait to see the play and dinner on Monday sounds amazing. Well I am falling asleep, so again goodnight, love you and ttyl."_

"_love you Tori, night."_

We were already at the I love yous because we did love each other we always have.

Today is Sunday and Cat and Jade were leaving again. We spent the mornign packing their flights were both around 2. When we got to the airport I began crying "I'll miss you guys so much I had so much fun."

"I did to Tori, oh I love you" cat squeezed me.

"best halloween weekend ever Tori" jade hugged me. I watched them go trough security, thank goodness I have Beck, I don't really like being alone. I only had 2 more months of this semester and I will be able to go home for christmas break. 


	7. Chapter 7

November was flying by. The first weekend Beck and I took a trip down to Plymouth plantation. My favorite part was the Wampanoag side. Their long houses were so neat. The pilgrim side was just like you learned about in grade school. The bonus to the pilgrim side was a really cute actor, don't tell Beck I said that.

We were able to bored the replica mayflower, couldn't imagine having to be on a ship with no pool or Buffett not to mention bathrooms for three months. Plymouth rock was not as great as the hype. It was a small rock at the bottom of a well. If you had to pay to see it you would be super angry.

Since King Lear was the weekend after thanksgiving Becks parents were coming out for the whole holiday. My parents thought they would come out as well and we would have dinner at my apartment.

When I agreed to it I never realized what it entailed. I was thinking I had to run store to store to get everything on my moms list.

Beck volunteered to come with me in the Saturday before thanksgiving for a little bit since he had dress rehearsal.

"Tori relax, everything on the list is simple. We can get everything at the Target in Watertown. Come on we will catch the bus. " he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" You always know the right thing to say."

We get to Target and I decide to get the table cloth first. "Well this table cloth will look nice" I said. I placed it in the carriage it was a pretty ivory. Nice and simple just like me.

I grabbed a little bit more things before I headed over to get the food.

"How many people are we having?" Beck asked.

"We I like the sound of that" I kissed him.

"I'm glad because you are going to be hearing it for a long time. But seriously how many people are coming." he laughed.

"Oh ya. Well you and your parents are three. Me and my parents makes six my roommate Diana makes seven. Trina isn't coming she is studying over in Paris this semester remember. So a total of seven. "

"I remember the poor Parisians" he laughed. " but for the turkey if we go by the old adage a pound a person we need a seven to ten lb turkey. "

"Holy moly batman that's a lot of turkey. "

Beck touched his chest and looked shocked "how did you know I was batman. That's my secret identity. "

I shoved him. "oh stop it. "

He pulled me into a hug " you know you love me."

"yes I do."

We found a ten lb turkey. Grabbed a small bag if potatoes, herbs and spices, cranberry sauce, carrots, celery and stuffing mix. The list was completely checked off.

We finally made it back to my apartment " thank you for helping me. I would of never been able to carry all these bags. "

"Of course anything for you Tori except I have to run. "

" yup don't want to be late for your dress rehearsal. Break a leg" I joked.

"I'll be back after and we can watch a movie?" he asked for my approval.

"Sure can't wait. " kissed him goodbye and looked at the massive pile I had to put away. " only five more days and you will be all gone."

My parents flew out Tuesday afternoon. I met them at their hotel. They were staying at the Hilton which was literally a block away. "missed you guys."

I had one more class today is I had to leave. Before I left I made plans with mom for her to come over around 12:30 to start cooking.

My class had gotten out early, live when that happens. I called Beck and to tell him come over after practice.

"Hi babe" he answered.  
>"just wanted to see if you wanted to come over after play practice. "<p>

"Of course. We can finally watch The Change Up , we meant to watch it on Saturday. But your roommates dragged us to that party. "

"I don't recall you complaining" I laughed.

" who am I to turn down free beer. Also like I'd miss seeing you drunk. Boy were you ever. " he started laughing very hard.

"ugh don't remind me. I woke up with a wicked hangover "

"wicked eh, your starting to even talk like a Bostonian. "

"if you I start saying wicked pissa then we have a problem. " I giggled.  
>"well I'll let you go. See you here around eight. You can sleepover if you want. "<p>

"of course I want. See you later. I love you. "

"I love you too. "

I hung up the phone wondering what I was going to do for the next four and half hours. I decided that I would give my self a spa treatment. I started the tub and added the bubbles.

I put on some relaxing music and got in. "awwhh this is just what I needed."

I was in there for about twenty minutes, any longer and my skin would be all pruney. I put on the essentials and then wrapped myself in my big white bath robe, I had just for times like this. I did my toes first, I did them in zebra print. Then I did my nails which I painted them a solid aqua. So I had killed and hour and half already.

I had just put my mud mask on when my phone rang. It was Tirna, we've gotten closer since we never see each other.

"hi sis" I answered.

"hey Tori, hows it going?"

"Its going great. Beck is coming over later, then mom is coming over tomorrow to help start cooking. It wont be the same with out you here."

"I know it is because I am so awesome." She laughed. "but I called to tell you something."

"what?"

"I met someone."

"you did that's amazing. Tell me everything."

"well his name is Alexander, he is from Paris, we are in a class together. We went for coffee after class one day and we just hit it off. We have a date tonight, ah so excited."

"I'm excited for you."

"the french just get me" she went on.

"seems like it. So glad you called me."

"of course; who else would I call other then my baby sister. Well it is 10pm here, that is the time they eat dinner and go out. He'll be here any minute love ya sis."

"have fun, love you too."

After my spa afternoon I felt great. so ready to spend an evening with my amazing boyfriend, who just texted and would be here in 15 minutes.

After we had an amazing dinner of Raimin noodle soup, yes we are big spenders, Beck and I cuddled on the couch.

The movie was funny, from what we saw when we weren't kissing. Our kisses were undescribable and amazing. That's not the only thing that we do amazing, but with kissing we don't have to worry about someone walking in.

The movie finished around 11. We weren't tired but we decided to go into the bedroom anyway.

The next morning I woke up against Becks Chest . I gently kissed it, which made him stir. "morning beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "what time is it?"

I looked at my clock "um it's 11:30."

He jumped up "11:30 I have a final costume fitting at 12. I've got to go babe."

I laughed "don't worry about it. My mom is coming over at 12:30 and she is always early, so you need to leave anyway."

Asa he slipped on his pants he kissed me. "I'll call you when I get out."

"ok." I heard him let himself out as I lay there naked under my covers. With the memories of last night. Our bodies so close, sweat all over, our breath getting more rapid. I could stay like that forever, but my mom is coming and she couldn't see me like this.

My mom and I got a lot of the cooking and prep done. We just had the turkey and the mashed potatoes to cook. She told me that I needed to put the turkey in the oven at exactly 7am so it would be done in time for dinner at 4.

Thanksgiving went off with out a hitch. Trina was even able to video chat for a little bit. This was the best thanksgiving. I was able to spend it with everyone I am thankful for.

The next night was Becks play. I had never read King Lear but those who did said it is really good. Even though it is a tradgey. Beck was so impressive as if he could be anything else. I went to all four performances. Now that the play was done we had so much free time. The semester was almost over, bring on December.

**Hi all hope you liked it. I added more Bori, since we haven't had any in a while. Couple things to note, I know in previous chapters I put that Becks play was before thanksgiving but I had to change it. And it was too much to add about King Lear, but it is really good so check out info on it. There are websites that summarize the whole play for you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: here is the next chapter. I made it SUPER long to make up for how long it takes me to update. I decided that I will continue this story until the end of the school year (may).**

" are you almost done packing Tori?" my roommate Sarah called from the living room.

"Almost" I hollered back. Her parents owned a house in North Conway NH, so we were heading yup for the whole weekend. We are leaving today Friday at 10:30 which was now. Everyone was waiting for me. A whole gang of us were going; Sarah, her boyfriend Jeff, Beck, myself, and Diana her boyfriend Ted. Also our friends Jessica and Katie along with their boyfriends Andrew and Matthew.

Matthew and Andrew both had SUVS so we were going to go up in those.

I zipped my suitcase "I'm ready". I wheeled my bag into the living room.

"Alright everyone is downstairs waiting for us" she smiled. "Sorry it took me so long" I apologized. "Don't worry we aren't super late let's just get going" she rushed me out of the apartment.

The trucks were loaded and we set off. Beck and I ended up in the truck with Jessica Andrew , Sarah and Jeff. " You guys are going to love it up here. It's so beautiful. I love to have the mountains all around. Wait till you see the mountain for night skiing tonight ; so pretty. " Sarah went on and on.

I was beginning to feel nervous. I have never been skiing before but I kept that to myself for now.

The trip took 3 hours. Sarah was right about the scenery. It was gorgeous. "wow I would love to live here" I whispered to Beck. "Really? I always thought you were a city girl" he replied back.

"I am but I love how everything is so simple and open. I love the sight of the snow top mountains. I love how the sky can be seen for miles and not a tall building in sight." I sighed as I looked out the window. Beck skooched closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I let my head rest there. "I'll make sure your dreams of living in a place like this comes true" he kissed the top of my head.

" You're wonderful do you know that?" I tilted my head up to look him in the face. "Yes I actually do know that" he smirked and gave me a kiss.

"We're here" Sarah yelled. We pulled up to this huge house right on the mountain. "What is the name of this mountain again?" I asked her as I stretched my legs.

"Cranmore. Come on guys lets throw our stuff in and hit the slopes it's only 1:30. My parents have season passes so we don't have to worry about that. So let's put on our ski stuff and go." she dragged her luggage to the door. We peeked ourselves in. the house was even nicer inside then it was on the outside.

It had 3 floors including the basement; which Sarah said was a hot tub that fit 10 people. There were 4 bedrooms but one room had 2 queen size beds. Jessica and Katie decided they would share that room. Beck and I made it to our room. " I'm nervous." I let go of my suitcase and fall onto the bed. " why babe?" Beck say besides me.

"I've never been skiing before. How am I supposed to hit the slopes if I don't know how?" I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. This really was my favorite place to be. " don't worry I can teach you. We will stick to the easy slopes" Beck comforted.

I smiled "thank you I love you."

"I love you too" he kissed me. " let's change everyone is going to be waiting for us." we put on our warmer clothes. "What if I'm really bad at it?"I asked as I zipped my snow pants my parents bought just for this sort of occasion.

"I doubt you'll be bad at it Tori. However if you are you and I will hang out by the fire in the lodge." Beck slipped on his boots "let's go."

We surprisingly weren't the last ones Katie was. We drove over to the lodge to rent our skis. I pulled Sarah aside " I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stick to the easy slopes since this is my first time skiing."

Sarah smiled " oh honey don't worry about it. Jess and drew ate beginners as we'll so you'll see them there as well. Is Beck gong to teach you?"

I nodded yes "I'm so relieved. I was nervous that I was the only one who didn't know what they were doing." sarah and i shated a laugh. " no there's a whole mountain of people. now go have fun". She turned back to the whole group. " so it's 2 o'clock now the lifts close at 4 which gives us 2 hours. We will meet back here then. Does that sound like a good plan?" she asked us.

We nodded in agreement. We were standing right at the bottom of the mountain, it looked so peaceful. All the skiers coming down the mountain looked like small dots. How am I supposed to do that? Sarah, jeff, diana, Ted, Katie and Matthew clicked their skis on and went to the left to go to the top of the mountain.

Jessica and andrew who had been skiing once before went off the the right to go down Beginners Luck. That slope is off the South Quad Lift.

Beck showed me how to put the skis on. "put your tow in first, yes just like that. Now push really hard with your heel. Good." He clicked his on. "now all you really need to know is pizza."

"Pizza?" I asked.

"yes make a pizza slice with your skis, but don't make it to big or point straight down or you will go flying down the moutain"

I tried it "like this?"

"yes now when your on the mountain keep doing that but turning" he explained.

"how am I supposed to turn?" I asked shocked.

He laughed at my nervousness "it is easier then you think. Use the polls to push off like this." We headed over to a small bump so he could show me turning.

"are you ready to go up?" Beck asked.

"ready as I'll ever be" I gulped. We pushed ourselves over to the far end of the mountain. We were going to ride up the C-More double. "um Beck?" I asked as we got into line.

"ya?" he answered. "how do we get on one of these things?" I saw the lift swooping people up without stopping.

"just watch the people in front of us. You pull up to the line, look over your shoulder and whoosh the seat gets you."

"whoosh" I repeated nervously.

"it's simple. I'm not going to let anything bad happen okay." He pulled me in close. We inched closer and closer, finally it was our turn. I pulled up to the line held my poles in my right hand, and looked over my right shoulder. Here it comes…and I'm on, I didn't fall whew.

Beck lowered the bar. The ride was smooth. Beck explained that to get off you point your skis up and ski down the ramp. The warning sign to lift the bar came, which Beck did. We saw the top so I lifted my skis and began down the ramp. "oh ah" I fell getting off. My face was almost as red as Cats hair, the lift had to be stopped until I got up. "that was embaressing."

"So everyone falls skiing look" Beck pointed and 3 people had just fallen down. Even though it was mean seeing that did make me feel better. We pushed ourselves over to the side to decide what slope to go down.

"lets go down Gentoo first, it is nice and straight" Beck suggested after looking at the map.

We went slow at first. I made my pizza and glided down the mountain. I picked up my speed a bit on accident, but I liked it so I continued. I swooped back towards the lift. "that was amazing" I screamed.

"you did a great. You learn quickly young grasshopper" beck joked. "you up for another run?"

"heck yes!" we got in line again. We went down 6 more times before we had to meet the gang back at the lodge.

"lets try the other side of the mountain tomorrow" I told beck. "whatever you say Tori."

Jess and andrew were at the lodge before us. "how was your runs?" jess asked.

"great" I smiled. We looked up at the mountain and we saw Diana coming down. We recognized her aqua ski outfit. Finally everyone was back. Sarah smiled "did everyone have fun?"

"yes" we replied in unison. That night we had dinner and drinks at the house. We made a decision not to get wasted since we wanted to get up eary to ski. We went to bed around 11:30.

We woke up Saturday morning at 8, the lifts open at 9. We quickly got ready and got there right at 9. The mountain was only slightly crowded, not overly packed but not empty.

Today Beck and I joined jess and andrew on Beginners luck. We went up together on the South Quad Lift. We got to the top at 9:30. We did 6 runs after the last one I told beck if he wanted to do a harder trail he could. He shook his head "I only want to ski with you."

We did 3 more runs, then we stopped at 12:30 for lunch. Each run took about 20 minutes.

After eating in the lodge Beck took me over to the Ski mobile epress hi-quad lift. "Beck where are you going? This lift goes to the top of the mountain."

"I know it does" he smirked.

"what?" I stopped shuffling over to the lift.

"Babe you're going great and you're having fun right?" he asked. "well of course I'm having fun, on the easy trails. I can't go down from the top" I told him.

"yes you can, theres green trails from the top. This is our last day here to ski so you have to go down at least once." He so kindly pointed out.

I look up the ski lift I couldn't even see the top. But Beck was right I had to do it, I'm Tori Vega I don't shy away from a challenge.

"okay let's do it." we pulled into line. It moved quickly with it being the high speed quad. Finally our turn came, we were paired with two strangers but it happens. I looked around as the lift pulled us higher and higher, I could see the house. I could see for miles. I felt like I was a bird soaring in the air.

Before I knew it, it was time to lift the bar and get off. I had mastered not falling when getting off the lift, just not on the slope.

Beck and I stared out into the horizon. " Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Not as beautiful as you" he kissed me. "Wait a minute." he shuffled over to a couple who were fixing their snowboards. He began asking them something , pointing to me and handed them his phone. I knew then he wanted a picture.

The woman in the couple nodded and smiled. She and Beck came back over to where I was. "Okay smile 1,2,3. There you go." the woman said as she handed beck his phone again.

"Thank you" Beck and I both said as we waived. Beck put his phone back into his inner coat zipper. " you ready?"

"Let's do this thing." I said in my best Linguine voice from the Disney movie Ratatouille - what a 18 year old college freshman can't watch Disney Pixar movies? If that's wrong I don't want to be right.

Beck laughed at my impersonation. "The trail is here see Easy St." we pushed ourselves over and we were off. The trail changed names 4 times went from Easy St to Gibson, Lower Gibson to finally back to Beginners Luck.

When we reached the bottom it was 3 so Beck and I decided to return our rentals and wait for everyone in the lodge.

The rest of the gang met us there about 20 minutes later.

We went back to the house to get ready to go out to dinner downtown. Jess and Andrew were going to take a nap for a while. After they suggested that Diana and Ted thought that was a good idea as well.

Sarah,Jeff, Katie and Matthew were going to relax and watch some tv. I asked Sarah if Beck and I could use the hot tub. "sure you can just don't have sex in it you can get a rash. "

We all looked at her "um ew Sarah" I laughed. I turned it on before Beck and I changed into our suits.

"Oh this feels amazing" I sighed as sunk into the bubbles. It was the perfect remedy for aching muscles. I had done a really good job but I did fall what felt like 100 times. "thanks for teaching me too ski" I said to Beck who was falling asleep to the bubbles.

"No problem anything for you" he whispered without opening his eyes. We stayed in for a hour we were all pruney but we didn't care.

Dinner was very nice, we ate at this quaint mom and pop restaurant. The next day the girls and I went to the outlets for a quick shopping trip before we left for home at 3.

The trip home , like always, felt quicker then going up. I was going to miss NH but I was ready to sleep in my own bed.

Christmas was only a week away , we had been home from NH for a week and my whole body still ached. Today is Saturday the 17th and I still needed to buy Beck a present.

What do you get the guy who likes everything? Now to some that may make it easier but I want it to be special. I decided to call my mom. "Mom I don't know what to get Beck."

"Okay what are his interests?" she asked.

"Well acting of course. He also likes cars. Oh he did mention he was excited for hockey season. "

"Hockey? Hmm well get him tickets to a game" she suggested.

"I don't know what team he likes" I sighed into the phone.

"Umm sweetie."

"Ya mom?"

"He's from Vancouver he likes the Canucks" she sarcastically whispered.

I laughed at myself for not putting that together. "Thanks. I'm still sore from skiing. "

"I'm glad you had fun. I remember the first time I went skiing your father had to keep helping me up."

"That was Beck for me" I laughed. " its going to be strange not spending Christmas with you and daddy" I sighed. " but I'm happy that you guys are finally able to take that tour of Europe. You are going for what like a month?"

"I know sweetie it wi be strange for me too. However we are very excited for this trip it will be our second honeymoon."

"So what does this trip include?"

"Well we are going on a 12 day river cruise. It's called the cities of lights cruise; it takes us from Paris to Prague. Our flight is this upcoming Thursday to France. So we're spending Christmas in Paris with Trina. Our cruise sails on Monday. Then at the end we fly to London for 5 days; so were going to be over there for 3 weeks."

"That sounds amazing" I told her.

"Honey I have to run, your father just got home we're going out to lunch. Talk to you soon love you."

"Love you too mom" I ended the call. So now I knew what to get Beck just needed to get it.

I logged into my computer and typed Boston bruins vs Canucks 2011-2012 season. Up popped January 7th, I clicked and his Christmas present was done.

Christmas eve was tomorrow, Beck wanted to take me out to dinner tonight. I tried to tell him no but he was persistent. He was picking me up at 5:30. I asked why so early most if our dates didn't start till after 9. He told me it was because the restaurant only have reservations at 6. His only instruction was to dress nice but not fancy. Since I was in no mood to wear panty hose I opted to wear my black pleated pants with black turtle neck. To add color I wore a red belt for Christmas. I kept my hair down just curled the ends. My makeup was night time simple don't like to go over board. I slipped on my black boots and I was good to go.

The buzzer rang, I grabbed my new red peacoat which I bought in NH, my purse and left.

Beck took me to Teatro over on Tremont St. It is a nice little Italian restaurant. During dessert,we were sharing a cannoli my new favorite thing, Beck pulled out and envelope.

"I wanted to take you to this even before we began dating." he handed me the envelope.

"Where?" I asked as I took it.

"Open it" Beck smiled. I pulled up the lid that had been tucked inside, I took out two theatre tickets. I began to read "oh my God Beck. The Nutcracker I love this ballet."

"Boston is famous for it. The show is tonight at 7:30 and it's now 7." he motioned to the waiter to bring the check.

"This is the best present" I leaned across the table to kiss him. We exited the restaurant and took a right onto Avery st. Then we took a left onto Washington st, the whole walk took 5 minutes. We arrived at the door of the Opera house at 7:15. The curtain will be going up in 15 minutes.

Our seats were great; center orchestra row E. they couldn't have gotten much better. The building itself was breathtaking. There was gold ever where. The ceiling were painted to look like the heavens. I was admiring the details when the lights flashed indicating the show was about to start.

The curtain rose to see uncle Drosslemeyer building the nutcracker and the rest of the busy shoppers finishing their last minute shopping. The sets moved so gracefully. The party had ended and Clara had snuck back downstairs to check on her nutcracker. Her mean brother broke it ; I could relate Trina broke a lot of my toys when we were little. Aw my favorite part the tree growing. I squeezed Becks hand. Oh my the mouse king was just removed on a stretcher by the other mice. I stifled a giggle. The first act ended with Clara and her Nutcracker Prince being welcomed by the snow queen and snowflakes into their winter wonderland.

The curtain closed and lights came on again. "Thank you so much for this Beck" I kissed him. " I love you."

"I love you too and you're welcome."

We decided that we would go to the bathroom before the 2nd act started. I saw the line to the ladies room and made an executive decision and went into the men's room. Luckily only 2 other men were in there and the didn't care. We took our seats just as the lights flashed.

The second act began with the greeting from the sugar plum fairy. After the prince told her of his battle with the mouse king she decides to give them a celebration of dance.

The first was the dance of chocolate from Spain. Then my favorite was the dance of coffee or the Arabian dance it reminded me of my favorite Disney movie Aladdin. Hell I was dating Aladdin but that is another story.

The third dance was the dance of tea from china. Then the dance of candy canes from Russia. Then out came mother ginger with her big hoop skirt with the dance of the bonbons.

It was rounded out with the waltz of the flowers, dance of the dew drop fairy and the sugar plum fairy. The ballet ends with the prince and Clara floating away in a hot air balloon.

The theatre erupts in applause. This had to be the best night ever.

Beck was spending the whole Christmas break at my apartment. The girls and I had pitched in and bought a fake christmas tree. It was nothing like the real thing but better then nothing.

Since we had no where to go on Christmas eve we had a mini movie marathon with red wine. We had the wine since thanksgiving, Becks parents brought it we just never got around to drinking it.

I was dying to give Beck his present ever since he gave me mine. So after we finished Its a wonderful life at midnight I handed him the envelope. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"Tickets to the Canucks, Bruins game. Babe your the best!"

"You're welcome" I smiled. We went to bed shortly after since my parents and Trina were going to calling us early in the morning .

Christmas day was nice. We video chatted with both our familys. We had a nice home coooked meal of the traditional meal of hot dogs and chips. With everything happen last week I forgot to go shopping so we had to run to the corner grocer for some quick items. We didn't care that we didn't have a big meal as long as we were celebrating together.

On New Years Eve we made a last minute decision to see John Pinette at the Wilbur Theatre, I had never heard him before but Beck said we should and he was right. I really liked his bit on Bed Bath and Beyond. It was super funny, because it was true. They didn't care how many coupons you had or how old they were they would still take it. Beck liked his Scotland story, he later told me that eating Hagus was just like that. After the show we hung out for first night.

Finally January 7th came, the game was a one o'clock game. I was wondering how many layers I should wear, but I hada read that they keep the Garden at 70 degrees even during hockey games. So I wore my jeans and a plan Boston sweatshirt, I was not about to get heckled by some crazy fan.

We arrive at the Garden and its huge. We find our seats and wait for the game to begin. This was my first real hockey game, so when 16 minutes in a fight broke out, I screamed.

"this happens all the time.. Get him Weise!" Beck shouted.

I don't even know how the fight started, but when it did the place exploded in cheers. "woo go Horton beat his ass!" were the chants we heard around us.

Beck was doing his own screaming, I just kept to myself. The fight lasted over 3 minutes before they were sent to the penelty box.

The game was intense you could feel the rivalry between the two teams. The buzzer rang at the end of 3rd period, final score 4-3 Canucks win. "woohoo!" Beck shouted. "that's what I'm talking about!"

"Best day ever Tori, thanks for my present and thanks for being such an amazing girlfriend." He pulled me close as we exited the building.

"you're welcome I'm glad you had fun. And thank you for being an amazing boyfriend."

We walked out the doors wondering what we were going to do next.

**a/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was filled with Bori goodness. The Bruins Canucks fight actually happened you should watch it on youtube. John Pinette is a real comedian and he really did have a show on New years eve (I went) he is so funny, please go watch him. till next time. Don't forget to read my other story Being Human-Victorious style. **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: so this is going to be the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and has added it to their story alert and favorites. Please read my new story When Beck Met Tori. Anyway on with the story :) **

Classes started quicker then I would have liked. This semester I had no one I knew well in any of my classes. So the first few weeks were difficult but I managed.

Valentines day was coming up quick. This was our first valentines as a couple. We decided that we weren't going to overboard with gifts; just being together was the most important thing.

"are you sure you don't want anything?" Beck asked me.

"yes, I just want a quiet evening with the best boyfriend." I kissed him. we were hanging out at his place watching bridesmaid; robbie had gotten a small role in it we watched it as often as we could. Robbie was surprisingly good; since he sucked in high school.

"ok but I am warning you I am still going to buy you a present" he winked.

And he did buy me a present; he bought me a necklace, with a small diamond on the end. It was beautiful, simple and elegant just like me, as Beck said.

We went to dinner and spent the rest of the evening at my place.

Now I may have Irish in racing through my veins but I never got into St. Patricks day. But people in Bostin thought it was a federal holiday.

They had a huge parade and a big pancake breakfast where all the politicians get together. The parade sounds fun; but I can live with missing the breakfast, having to listen to mumbles Menino for longer then 3 seconds, is torture just thinking about it.

I had no idea what Jessica was talking about when she warned us before he spoke at school one day, and then he opened his mouth I wanted to chop off my ears. No the pancake breakfast was out.

Sarah was dying to go to the parade; so even if I didn't want to I was going to get dragged along. The parade was fun; Everyone was decked out in green.

Now back when I first arrived to Boston in August Beck took me to see the seals at the aquarium, but he never took me in. Finally 8 months later he took me. it was very crowded and not with just little kids and families; people were on dates. The giant fish tank was very cool. They have a giant turtle her name is Myrtle she has been there since the 70's! they say there is an octopus in the tank but I couldn't see it I was so bummed since I love octopus-but not squid after that fiasco in high school at Nozu's ; I smelled like squid for 3 days.

They even had Dory fish-you know from finding nemo-no one will ever know the real name. I had to buy gifts for my parents –and myself- in the gift shop. I bought my parents a coffee mug and I shirt that said New England aquarium on it. I found the cutest "dorm" pants so I got those for myself. Beck did the same for his parents just a different mug and shirt.

April in Boston was a huge month apparently. Everyone on our floor was getting ready for opening day at Fenway. This year was the stadiums 100 year anniversary and sarah, who really was the planner in our little group of friends, decided that we were going to the game that day. I had been really lucky to make such good friends with my roommates, we were going to share the same apartment next year as well.

The game was on april 20 we sat on the green monster-which is the famous wall. The red sox were playing the Yankees. The game was fun I'm not a huge baseball fan – or really any sports fan- I usually just watch football. I had gotten really into the Patriots, Jessica had dragged me all the way to foxboro to see the stadium and go to patriots place. So nice there Toby Keiths bar is wicked fun; o jeez there I go again with saying wicked don't tell Beck he will just make fun of me. any way back to the Red Sox game, the final score was 6-2 Yankees win. The feel of the stadium to lose to the Yankees was strong they really had a rival with this team.

April ended and May began, the weather was so nice. Boston was having a odd heat wave, can't even call it a heat wave since we never had an actual winter it was spring all year. Finals were in 2 weeks and I would be going back to LA. Beck was going to be done in a week but he was waiting for me to finish so we could fly out together.

It was a little bitter sweet, at first I was so ready for the year to be over and go back home but I made so many friends. I had so many adventures and my life changed so much. I voiced this to Beck who was so understanding since he felt the same way. We were out to eat at Game On the resturant connected to Fenway.

"you know I miss my family but I don't know its now hard to imagine leaving Boston."

" I know Tori, but you will be back before you know it."

"I just feel that I won't fit in anymore in LA."

"Tori hun you are by defintion a California girl, you are now also a Boston girl. It is ok to have two homes, I now have 3 if you include Vancouver." He smiled at me before leaning in kissing me.

I returned his kiss and smiled at him "well wherever you are I know that I will be home."

**a/n: so here is the end. I want to say thanks again for everyone who added it to their alerts and favorited it and reviewed. **


End file.
